Unbearable
|Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 2 info = 4b |Row 3 title = Season |Row 3 info = 1 |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 4 info = October 6, 2007 |Image file = Ep4BS3.png |Image size = 1010px |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = Erased |Row 6 title = Next |Row 6 info = Care-Ful Bear}} is the second part of episode four of Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. __FORCETOC__ Summary Funshine picks a flower and gives it to Cheer. He then notices Grumpy's mallet on the ground and returns it. Seeing Surprise Bear hiding behind the Gathering Tree, Funshine sneaks up behind her. Surprise shouts that she loves surprises and Funshine winks at her. As Funshine walks away, Surprise reflects on what a great guy Funshine is and comments that she'd like to make it up to him. Surprise has a meeting with Share, Cheer, and Grumpy in Smart Heart's Library. The group try to think up a way to pay Funshine back for always being so dependable. Share suggest that they give Funshine an award. Surprise ask Grumpy to build them a trophy. Grumpy almost refuses, but caves in and agrees to make one. Funshine is wandering around in Share's garden and uses his belly badge to make a small sun. The extra sun causes all of Share's flowers to grow even larger when Surprise, Cheer, Share, and Grumpy show up. Share and Cheer comment that Funshine's helpfulness is exactly what they wanted to talk to him about. Grumpy then presents Funshine is a tiny golden trophy of himself. Cheer informs Funshine that his trophy has a recorder in it. Each time the button is pressed, a recording of one of Funshine's friends telling him how great he is plays. Funshine is thrilled with his trophy and hugs his friends. Funshine is lying in his bed while listening to recording from his trophy. He adds his own recording, one telling himself that's he's great before saying goodnight and turning out the lights. The next day, Harmony approaches to ask Funshine about his new trophy. Funshine shows it off, but tells Harmony not to touch it. Harmony ask Funshine if he's going to still play belly badge ball tonight, but Funshine says he can't make it because he needs to show of his new trophy. Funshine then shows off the award to Love-a-Lot, which catches Cheer's attention. Cheer warns Funshine not to let the trophy go to his head. Up in Grizzle's lair, Grizzle is playing charades with Mr. Beaks, but is interrupted when his Care Bear alert alarm goes off. Looking through his telescope, Grizzle sees Funshine's trophy and becomes determined to figure out what it is. Back on Care-a-Lot, Funshine names his trophy Goldie and continues to put in new records of himself. Grizzle's manages to snatch away Funshine's trophy using a robotic fishing pole. Funshine response by using his belly badge to create two small suns that he then uses as shoes to jump up after his trophy. He is unable to jump high enough, and falls back down into a bush. Funshine worries about how he's going to get by without his award, and comes up with a plan. Funshine shines his Care Bear signal in the middle of Care-a-Lot, causing all the bears to gather around the Gathering Tree. Funshine then announcing that Grizzle has kidnapped his statue. The bears are hesitant, but agree to help Funshine get his trophy back since Grizzle took it without asking. Meanwhile, Grizzle tries to figure out what Funshine's statue does as the Care Bears head to Grizzle's lair in their Cloud Cars. Funshine, Grumpy, Cheer, and Share enter and locate the trophy, only to get trapped inside of an electric bubble shield. Grizzle appears and explains that this is his newest invention: the bubble cage. Grumpy tires to use his belly badge to escape, but fails. Grizzle explains the only way for the bubble cage to be deactivated is for him to say "bubble off," as it will only respond to his voice. He then leaves to take a nap. Funshines apologies for getting the Care Bears into this situation. They then come up with a plan to make Grizzle repeat "bubble off," so that Funshine can record the voice command with his trophy. The Care Bears keep trying to say "bubble off," which gets Grizzle to reenter the room and explain again that only his voice works. Funshine tells him to prove it, so Grizzle starts saying "bubble off/on." As the bubble cage turns off and on, the Care Bears makes silly poses. After getting annoyed by the Care Bear's antics, Grizzle goes to leave to finish taking his nap. Funshine uses the recording of Grizzle's voice to turn off the bubble. As the Care Bears escape, Funshine leaves his trophy behind. While sitting by the Gathering Tree, Funshine apologies to his friends for letting the trophy go to his head. Cheer replies that Funshine had been "a little unbearable." Share says it's a shame Funshine lost his trophy, but Funshine explains that he learned that there's a difference between feeling good about himself and feeling better than everyone else. Grizzle realizes that the Care Bears have escaped and picks up the trophy, activating the voice clip. The bubble cage begins turning on and off, trapping Grizzle inside. Errors * There are many scenes where supporting characters are missing their accessories in this episode. * Surprise's hair tie frequently disappears. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep4BS13.png * There are several scenes where Cheer Bear's bow is incorrectly colored. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep4BS14.png http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep4BS15.png * When Funshine shows off his trophy to Harmony Bear, she isn't wearing her headband. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep4BS4.png * Love-a-Lot is missing her purple scarf and hair tie. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep4BS5.png * The scene after the one that Cheer warns Funshine not to let the trophy go to his head, Funshine doesn't move his mouth while he talks. * Bedtime isn't wearing his night cap while Tenderheart is missing his backpack. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep4BS10.png * After Funshine calls everyone to the Gathering Tree, Tenderheart can be seen in the background incorrectly colored with Love-a-Lot's colors. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep4BS9.png * While trapped in the bubble shield, Cheer is missing her eyes. * In some scenes, the mouth on Funshine’s trophy is open, in others it’s closed. The positions of its eyes also changes throughout the episode. Trivia * Oopsy doesn't appear in this episode. * An episode of Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot also deals with Funshine winning an award and then becoming conceded. * This is the first time we see the bears inside Smart Heart's Library. * This is the first time Bedtime Bear speaks. * When Funshine calls everyone to the Gathering Tree using his belly badge, Grumpy calls it his "Care Bear signal," even though the same action is referred to as a Belly Badge Beacon in Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot. * Grizzle allows the Care Bears to enter his lair and then catches them in a trap, which is the same thing he did to Wingnut in the episode King Grumpy. * This is the second time a Care Bear uses a Cloud Car, the first time was in King Grumpy. * This episode didn't have a title card when aired on TV, but received a title card on the DVD and digital release. * Recordings made by Funshine's trophy: ** "You're the greatest, Funshine! We all love you!" (Share) ** "You're the best bear in Care-a-Lot, Funshine!" (Cheer) ** "You're the most helpful bear we know! Thank you!" (Surprise) ** "You're an okay guy, I guess. Thanks." (Grumpy) ** "No one's better than you, Funshine! Good night." (Funshine) ** "I'm the greatest bear in Care-a-Lot! Everyone loves me!" (Funshine) ** "You are...the best! Thank you, Funshine!" (Funshine) ** "Bubble off!" (Grizzle) ** "Bubble on!" (Grizzle) Category:Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot Episodes